Another Time Part two
by Gia Lupin
Summary: A sequel to Another Time. Harry meets Crazy Goth people and the Marauders end up back in Harry's time, Marauders and Harry Potter in America? Who knows what strange events will occur. I'd read another time before reading this.


_drip drop drip drip_. It seemed to Harry that everything was against him going to sleep. He needed the rest for tomorrow he would set off on a journey with Hermione and the Advance Gaurd to a school of magic hidden in New York city. He didn't know much about it besides he was to go there. Lupin had said they were looking for Voldemort. Not that the information helped much they had been looking for Voldemort He finally fell into deep sleep. Though it did not last long in his oppion. "Harry, Harry wake up we've got to get going come on we'll miss the plane." It was Hermione, who had been excitted ever since she had heard they we're going to America. Harry got up and dressed pausing at a mirror when he was done. He looked much different then he had in his fifth year. As a matter of fact had you not known he was seventeen you would of guessed him tweenty his hair had not managed to grow long enough for a ponytail but he had managed to keep it in place he had gotten contacts to replace his glasses or rather Hermione had got him yhem for him.

They had gotten to the plane just in time. This was Harry's first time on a plane because he usaully rode his broomstick but Dumbleodre found this quicker and more qppropiate. "So where do we sit Professor L:upin?" Lupin looked at their tickets and then pointed at some seats " Harry, Hermione, and Moody you sit over there" Harry sat where he was instructed. " Tonks and I sit over here and the rest of you sit wherever you please" Harry had just noticed a woman sitting next to him she looked very strange. She had One blue eye and one silver along with long brown hair with strikes of black , but what Harry found strangest about her was she was dipping a peanut butter and jelly sandwich in vegatable soup. She looked at Harry as though puzzled "What you don't like peanut butter and jelly in your soup?" Harry laughed slightly nervously. "As expected well I suppose you wondering who the hell I am" Harry wasn't really but... "The name's Knivis, Knivis Willams I'm from america I was just on a bussiness trip." he was somewhat curious of what she did but was too scared of Knivis to ask. Moody seemed some what scared of her as well , but not as scared as when he heard the words " HEY GRAMPA" his magical eye turned around "NARA WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" Moody exclaimed " Mom grounded me so I decided to come to America with you!" Nara said "Nara grounded means you stay where you are!" Suddenly a flight attendent showed up " Sir your disturbing other passengers." Moody had a crazy look in his eyes crazier then usaul actully. "It's not my fault this, this, CHILD is on the plane. She didn't even have parents with her what kind of sacurity do you muggles have?" The woman was quite confused at being called a muggle. "Well sir she said you were her parent and you were waiting on her to get on the plane." "YOU ACTULLY BELIEVED THAT!" "Sir you really need to calm down." Lupin seemed to have just noticed what was going on " Moody she can go with us besides I think you two need some bonding time." The woman next to Harry had they're CD player cranked all the up. "Ms Knivis can you turn that down?" Knivis didn't hear a word he said " I CANNOT SEEM TO KEEP FROM FREAKING OUT DRAW ME DOWN HIT ME DOWN NOW DO YOU TRIP WHY ARE YOU TRIPPING ON ME! SPINY ROUND SPINY ROUND I CANNOT SEEM TO KEEP FORM FREAKING OUT I"M CRYING IT OUT FREAKING OUT!" She sang "Awesome Adema" Nara said. " I KNOW THEY ROCK!" Knivis said Poor Lupin was trying to watch the movie they had on while all this was going on.

New York, New York

"Now" Lupin said " We need to wait for Inge." Harry was curious to know who Inge was. " Hey my sister's name is Inge." Oh god Harry thought this could be bad. Suddenly a girl who was much too pale to be human. Walked up. " Your Harry I presume?" she asked Harry nodded quickily.

"Hopfully your smart enough to know I teach at your school" Inge said

"You do?" he asked he didn't remember seeing her.

" I do I teach Runes"

"Oh, then why are you here?"

"Escorting you to the hotel, or rather to Tirren so I don't have to deal with you humans," she got real close to Lupin and said "And Lycons" a man with silver hair stepped out of a limo "Vet in vnow" he hissed "Yes do" said Inge. Everyone got in and were serprised at how large it was and at the music. "I have been in this line of work for a long time and I have never seen anything so strang. We caught him red handed by the moor where he sleeps. DEAD GIRLS LIKE ME, can't you see? I don't expect you to understand me I am not an ordianry man and I have seen things with these eyes you'd never compriind." The man smiled " I love vhis song Dead Girls like me by Voltaire." They were all officially creeped out.


End file.
